


Short stories

by earthquakemind



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakemind/pseuds/earthquakemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, a while ago I started writting tweets with a plot and soon they became something I usually did so... Some of my followers asked me to post them on Wattpad and here I am :) I was going to edit them and post them as proper one-shots but it would take some time and I'm actually working on a chaptered fanfic so I'll keep them in tweet format.</p>
<p>Hope you like it! :)</p>
<p>Twitter: @HazHazHazza</p>
<p>Pairs: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson ; punk!Louis; Marcel (nerd!Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Louis and it's Marcel

Louis had been waiting for Friday evenings to come since Lottie's tutor first appear in their house's door.

You can blame that on the beautiful and sweet human being that is Marcel.

How it happened, Louis doesn't know. He, punk from head to toe, head over heels for a nerd.

But it's not like that. It's not about "opposites attract". No, there's something more in there.

It's about Marcel being well... Marcel. Louis would have still want him as much even if he was a punk like him, an ordinary school guy or even a posh one.

It's Marcel. And it's Louis and his endless urge to take him and kiss him until both of them are panting and gasping for air.

It's Marcel and his appealing intelligence. His plump lips, his hidden-behind-glasses green eyes. The dimples that barely show up.

It's Marcel and it's Louis falling for an almost stranger. But no, not really.

Cause Louis had been studying every single movement he does. How he bites the pencil when he's trying to focus on Lottie's lesson.

The way his dimples blissfully show when he's talking about a topic he's interested in.

It's Marcel and it's Louis wondering if he even has a chance with him. It's Louis afraid if he comes to the point, Marcel will runaway.

Because Marcel's sweet and innocent and he's practically everything Louis isn't. And okay, maybe it's a bit of "opposites attract" kind of thing.

But who cares.

Louis wants Marcel and it doesn't matter how long it takes, Marcel will be his. Louis' already Marcel's, anyways.

Louis had been climbing the walls for almost 6 months. At first he stayed away from Marcel because well, why would Marcel let him be part of his life?

But then, Louis saw him with his school uniform and he almost tripped with his own feet. Marcel was completely beautiful.

Green eyes, flushed cheeks, pink well-defined lips. And oh, how much Louis wants to kiss them.

"Oh, Marcel, if you knew..." he used to think before going to sleep every night.

6 months is a long time and Louis' not gonna wait anymore. He needs Marcel and he needs him now.

So when it's Friday evening and Lottie has to go to the doctor, Louis finds the perfect opportunity. "But Marcel-" Lottie said "don't worry, I'll tell him there will be no class today" Louis smiled to himself.

Lottie in the doctor means no Lottie and no mum in home. His other sisters are spending the weekend with his father.

He's alone. And Marcel's coming. And Louis can't get any happier, really.

He'd been fiddling with every single object around him, constantly looking at the watch in hope the time would go faster if he did.

The door ring bells and Louis jumps on his feet immediately. "Calm down, Louis. You can do it. Just don't fuck this up. Breathe in" he tells himself.

He takes his time and he finally opens the door. The sight in front of him leaves him breathless. Marcel, the bright eyed kid, is staring right back at him.

And Louis may look like a tough one but when it comes to Marcel, he can't help but melt.

"Oops" Marcel says, surprised to find Louis instead of Lottie waiting for him. "Hi" Louis says, back resting against the door frame.

"Erm-- is Lottie- is Lottie at home" Marcel stutters. Louis smiles at the thought of him making Marcel nervous.

"No, she isn't" Louis answers, biting his cheek to stop from smiling "um... Then I should go, yeah, uhm" Marcel says as he turns around.

"No" Louis takes a step forward and holds Marcel's arm to stop him "please, don't leave" he practically begs him.

Marcel turns again. What he was not expecting is to have him mere inches away from him "I--" he starts saying "please" Louis repeats

"Come in?" Louis takes a step back letting the door free for Marcel to pass. He hesitates but as Louis' bites his lip begging again, he nods

Marcel comes into the house, slowly walking. Louis gets behind him and puts his hand on his back to lead him to the living room.

And let's be honest, Louis enjoys every single second of that mere contact. 

"So-- Lottie is not at home" Marcel says as he sits in the sofa "nope" Louis tells him again.

"Why I'm here, then?" Marcel asks, confusion showing in his pretty little face "I wanted to spend some time with you" Louis admits, flushing

"Oh" Marcel's eyes widen at Louis' words "yeah" Louis mutters as his cheeks' flush vanish a bit. 

Louis stays in silence for a few minutes. Now what? Marcel's there and he's there as well and he's totally lost.

And all he wants is push Marcel against the sofa and kiss his confusion away, touch him and discover what's behind that vest of his.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Louis says awkwardly, his eyes going straight to Marcel's lips.

Marcel shrugs as Louis sits next to him. Not as close as he wanted to but well. 

"Let's see what's on, yeah?" Louis smiles sweetly and he swears there's a trace of dimples in Marcel's cheeks as he smiles back.

Louis switches the TV on and Bambi comes up. "You must be fucking kidding me" Louis thinks, mentally facepalming himself.

Louis turns and Marcel is showing the most beautiful and sweet smile Louis has ever seen.

He should have imagined it. Marcel's totally the Disney movie kind of guy. And Louis melts at that, and at the dimples already showing.

So they stay like that for a bit, watching Bambi -Louis' really watching Marcel's shining eyes, though- as Louis moves closer to him.

And if Louis takes advantage of Marcel focusing on the film to put an arm around his shoulders, well, no one needs to know. 

There's nothing but silence between them and in any other conditions, Louis would be bored to death. But not with Marcel next to him.

Not when he can count Marcel's eyelashes, or drown in his green eyes, or simply watch his chest go up and down as he breathes.

And maybe it's stupid, but Louis feels like he's in love. And he can't wait to show Marcel how wonderful he thinks he is. 

"You're so cute" Louis thinks. Marcel turns his head, suddenly and fuck, maybe that was not just a thought. Did he really say that out loud?

"You said something?" Marcel frowns, not sure of what he just heard "no" Louis says, sadly. He just threw his opportunity off the window

Fuck it.

"I said you're cute" and there he has it, Louis just put his cards on the table. 

Marcel stays there, still, mouth slightly ajar, so Louis takes his opportunity to keep talking.

"God, Marcel, you have no idea what you do to me" what is Louis talking about? Marcel still can't believe half the things he's hearing.

"I'm restraining myself from kissing you right now but it's so hard, it really is, when your goddamn dimples showing and your eyes shining-"

"Marcel, your smile can light the whole room and I don't know what I'm saying but I guess I don't want to kiss you and watch you runaway"

By this time, Louis' rambling like crazy and his arms are moving around him like they are trying to say something his mouth can't.

"I'm not gonna run away" Marcelwhispers, suddenly. Louis stops in his trcks and stares him, blinking repeatedly "what?" he asks.

As an answer, Marcel leans down, slowly -painfully slowly for Louis- and plants a brief kiss on his lips.

And that's it. That's the the straw that breaks the camel. A second after Marcel had gained the courage to kiss him, Louis' all over him.

Marcel's wide eyes stare at Louis in awe as Louis' on top of him, arms firmly supporting his body as both lie on the sofa.

"I thought I could only have you under me like this in my dreams" Louis bites his lip, his teaser self showing, finally "and here you are"

If Marcel thought Louis would leave this at a kiss and just that, he was pretty wrong. 

You can't stop the storm that is Louis Tomlinson when he's on. And by on, he means turned on.

"You shouldn't have kissed me, though" Louis says leaning down slowly and buryng his lips in Marcel's neck. "Why?" Marcel wants to know

"Because now I won't be able to stop" and after that, his lips start sucking on Marcel's neck gaining a surprised moan from him.

"So please, don't ask me to stop cause you've been torturing me already and I won't handle that" Louis breathes out "I want you, I need you"

And Marcel just groans while Louis keeps working on a hickey so he takes it as a "keep going, please". 

"Good boy" Louis smiles and he feels how he's growing harder and harder as he sees the hickey he just left in Marcel's neck.

Louis brings his hand to caress it, feeling it still warm under his fingers "mine, mine, mine" he mutters, catching Marcel's lips in his.

The kiss goes from slow to rough. Louis licks and bites and nibbles, practically stealing Marcel's taste away from him.

"Louis" Marcel says as Louis bites his bottom lip, mercilessly. "Louder" Louis demands, biting harder "LO--UIS" Marcel groans now.

Louis can't stop the smile in his face when Marcel attends his command. Beautiful, beautiful boy.

And then, Marcel still under him, something comes up to his mind and his dick twitches in his pants, painfully hard now.

"I want to ride you" Louis mutters biting his bottom lip so hard he brings blood to his tongue. "Let me ride you, Marcel" he begs.

Louis doesn't let Marcel answer, his hands are on Marcel's chest already, unbottoning his shirt until he says "fuck it" and breaks the cloth

"HMPHHH" Marcel breathes out, taking his glasses off "no" Louis stops him "don't take them off" he puts them back "I like you like that"

"Pants off" Louis doesn't bother to ask Marcel politely. He knows whatever he'll ask, Marcel will do. Is it possible to be this turned on?

And he's right. Marcel does as he's told, dimples shyly showing as he pulls his pants off, briefs with them as well.

"Don't get flustered, babe" Louis says as he looks down and sees Marcel half naked and smiles almost evilly.

"Now you're gonna fuck me and I'm gonna take you hard" Louis comments mindlessly as if his words weren't making Marcel hard by the second

"But I've never-" Marcel starts saying as he watches Louis getting naked himself and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop a moan.

"I'm gonna guide you" Louis mutters as he takes Marcel's hand and makes it run down his stomach. He smiles as Marcel's dick grows harder.

"Your hands are so big" Louis stares at them in awe as he caresses Marcel's fingers and guide them to his cock. "Here" he smiles.

"Start slow, babe" he says as he places his hand around it and brings it up and down his length "slow, slow" he moans

And as Louis leaves Marcel to stroke him, he lifts his body so his butt is facing Marcel's cock.

Louis doesn't even want to get ready. He waited for this too long and he's aching so much for it. He will carry on with the pain.

But well, considering he kept fingering himself for months thinking of Marcel's fingers on him, maybe he's enough opened up by now.

"Faster" Louis demands, Marcel hand speeding its pace a second after. "Like this" Louis breathes out as he lets Marcel enter him.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut. It's painful, it is. And he groans and screams but then he opens his eyes again.

And Marcel's there, genuinely worried he's hurting Louis and wow, he's beautiful like this. Spread all over the sofa, sweat on his forehead.

And then Louis starts his own pace, up and down Marcel's length and the moans start being from pleasure instead of pain.

"Fas--t-er" he manages to say, breathlessly as Marcel pounds on him, back arching. 

Louis has tears in his eyes and he's biting on his lip so hard he's bringing blood to his mouth but he doesn't care. He wanted this.

He wanted Marcel inside of him so much and he couldn't believe they were both like this now.

Louis brings both of his hands to support his body on Marcel's stomach as he accelarates his ups-and-downs on him.

The room is filled with moans and flesh against flesh and Louis feels like this is Heaven. Or maybe he's just dreaming.

His eyes go straight to Marcel under him and he can't contain the groan when he sees him all wrecked, glasses slipping down his nose.

Marcel hand is still working on him, faster, just as he told him to and Louis doesn't think he can take it anymore.

When Louis thinks this couldn't get any more perfect, Marcel lifts his body from the sofa and kisses him.

Now it's his time to get all flushed and let Marce kiss him and lick his lips and fuck his mouth with his tongue.

Louis takes Marcel's neck and deepens the kiss. Marcel is jerking him off and he's still feeling Marcel in and out of him. Bliss.

"Louis" this time, Marcel whispers his name, but he doesn't care he's not saying it louder cause it's enough to make him come.

Mere seconds after, when Louis' still riding his orgasm, Marcel comes as well and Louis gets filled with him.

Now they are both gasping for air, sweat pearling their faces. Plump lips from the kissing and red cheeks from the heat.

"It was worth it" Louis says breathlessly "to wait this long to have you" he smiles "it was worth it, Marcel"

Marcel blushes. "Do you think we could do this some other time?" Louis giggles at this "we're totally repeating this" he answers.

Louis can't wait and neither can Marcel. Because it's Marcel with his shyness and Louis with his teasing ways and they both need each other.


	2. The real Harry

Louis had to cuddle Harry and sang him to sleep the day that interviewer pushed him to answer how many people he slept with. He had to hear him sob until he was exhausted, he had to see him cry because those heartless people would never let him be. Because they'll never stop lying, they'll never stop pushing him until they get from him what they want.

"Shush, shush, it's okay babe" Louis kept repeating as Harry sobbed in his chest, hand grabbing his shirt tightly. "They don't know you" he tried to make him understand.

"He asked me if I- if I" Harry couldn't stop crying, the words barely audible. It was breaking Louis' heart "and I tried to st- sto- stop him but he kept pushing" Louis hand caressing Harry's locks, trying to calm him down.

"Haz" he lifts Harry's chin with his finger and looks right into his beautiful glassy greens "I know the real you" and Louis kisses his eyes full of tears until there are no one of them left. Harry smiles. It's a sad smile, though and Louis' just mad at the world for making him feel like this.

Because his Harry is not like that. He wouldn't take a random girl and fuck the shit out of her to leave her then with a broken heart. And he knows because well, Harry's been his boyfriend for almost three years now and really, he can't think of anyone as caring as him.

Louis remembers the first time they made love and how he woke up to an empty bed and crepes' smell flooding the room. Harry was cooking for him.

That's his Harry. Louis' Harry.

The caring boy who makes sure to wake you up with breakfast already on the table, the one who wakes you up with tender kisses.

Harry, the boy who prefers to stay up late at night to make stupid videos and hugs teddy bears and tells bad jokes to make you laugh.

Harry, the one who shuts up and smile. The one who will do everyting to make you feel better when you're down.

Harry, not the innocent boy from the stairs anymore, but the boy who reached the top of the world just as true as hearted.

Harry, who never let anyone or anything change him. Who got an "I can't change" tattoo for everyone to know.

Harry, who listens to you interested even if what you're saying is not interesting at all, the one who laughs at your silly jokes.

Harry, the bakery boy, the insecure kid who used to sing in White Eskimo.

Harry, the boy who had his heart full of dreams and got to make them true. The boy with the stars in his eyes. That Harry, that's the one that matters.

Harry, who can't speak up his mind so he inks his skin. The one who has too many things he can't do and not so many he can.

That's the Harry everyone should focus on, Louis thinks, bitterly. Harry, the boy he fell in love with, not the one they want him to be.

And Louis' smile falls. Cause they'll never know, they'll never see who the real Harry is. But most of all, he feels sorry for them. Cause he, Louis Tomlinson, was lucky enough to meet Harry Styles.

He saw Harry's light and he let it shine through him.

And them, well, they see nothing but Harry's mask, Harry's façade. The Harry they made up.

"I know the real you" Louis repeats to Harry, kissing his head sweetly when he thinks he has already fallen asleep. "And that's enough for me" Harry answers, opening his eyes. "That's enough" and with that, both close their eyes and dream about a future.

A future together.

No more lies, no more masks, no more hiding.

And hopefully one day, when they wake up, those will be no dreams.

Not just dreams but their reality.


	3. I love your lips

Marcel steps into the party and starts roaming around like a lost animal. Why is he there? He doesn't know.

"Mom, I got invited to a party" he said to his mother that morning after one of his classmates told him to go that night.

"That's great, sweetie!" she clapped her hands in front of her, excited. Marcel shook his head. "No, mom, you don't get it"

"What don't I get? That means you're making friends and they want your company" she said, the innocent woman she was.

"No, it means they want someone to mock, it means they want the nerd kid to make his appearance so everyone can have a laugh" Marcel sighed.

"Marcel, don't be so hard on them, I'm sure they really want you there, yeah?" Anne bated her eyelashes, trying to convince his son.

"Yeah" Marcel muttered, defeated. He knew he was right since the very beginning but he wanted his mom happy too. So he'd go.

Why not? They'll have their fun and mum will think her son is making friends. Everyone happy. Just not me, Marcel thought, bitterly.

There he is, then. Just like a prey surrounded by its predators. All of them.

Maybe I'll get a glimpse of him, Marcel smiled to himself. Louis Tomlinson would be the only one who could make that nightmare less... Well, nightmare.

Marcel's eyes kept scanning the room in search for those blue eyes he learned to love from a distance.

Louis had never noticed him. Neither in a good nor a bad way. He just ignored his existence.

But Marcel kept watching him from a distance -creepy, isn't it? but who cares- and falling in love with his little things.

The way Louis ride his skate to class every morning, how messy his hair is under his beloved beanies, the way his eyelashes frame his blues perfectly.

And in Summer, Marcel loves when Louis starts wearing tank tops and he can get a glimpse of his inked skin. And his chest tattoo, oh, Marcel has no words for it.

"It is what it is" Marcel read. It is what it is. Perfect, just like you, Louis, he found himself thinking.

So yeah, his only hope to make the party less of a hell was to find Louis and be able to stare at him all night long without getting noticed.

His eyes were still looking for him when suddenly, he was pushed through the crowd and he landed on the floor forming part of a circle of people.

Oh no, no, no, no. Party games no, please. No.

"Look who's here! Marcel the Nerdy!" someone screamed from the other side of the circle. Marcel stared at him and rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother?

Everyone ignored his stupid comment -thank God- and kept with whatever they were playing.

"So guys, you know the game. Spin the bottle. No need to explain the rules" everyone seem so excited. Just not Marcel.

His eyes kept fixed on the floor as he fiddled with his hands, nervous. But when he decided to lift his glance, he found what he was looking for.

Green met blue.

There he was, Louis Tomlinson. In front of him. During a spin the bottle game. If Marcel were a lucky guy, he'd even think Louis and him would end up kissing.

But Marcel wasn't. Luck was never by his side.

He kept staring at Louis while he was distracted by someone else's chatter. Out of the blue, his eyes turn to Marcel and look at him, intensely.

And Marcel forgot how to breathe. Because for once, Louis' eyes were staring back at him. For once it wasn't one sided.

The game was on and people started spinning the bottle and standing up to kiss and even snog if they were lucky to get who they wanted.

Through all of it, Louis never took his eyes off Marcel and he kept getting redder and redder.

Perfect. He must be wondering what the fuck I'm doing here. I actually don't know, Louis.

Meanwhile, the bottle kept spinning and whenever it pass near Marcel, his heart stopped beating. He'd sigh once it passed him on.

It was his turn now and he couldn't escape it anymore. Damn.

So he crossed his fingers and wished for the bottle to fall on Louis. He breathed in and spin it.

Please. Please. Please.

He closed his eyes and waited for the bottle to stop. He wasn't prepared to see who it was.

He kept his eyes shut down tightly to the point he didn't realize it was over and the person it fell on was approaching him.

He didn't realize that person was smiling widely when it fell on him. He didn't realize he bit his bottom lip to stop the grin but failed

He felt a pair of lips on his, though. And he felt how his heart started racing and the sweet taste of them.

He felt how the other person brought their bodies together by pulling him closer by the nape.

He felt how the other person deepened the kiss and started playing with his tongue gracefully.

He felt himself getting aroused as well and how the other person was the one supporting his body cause his bones were giving out.

And when he thought 'wow, that was a precious first kiss' and opened his eyes, he found blue again. Blue and a lopsided smile.

"Hi" Louis said mere inches away from his lips. Marcel didn't answer back so Louis leaned down and kissed him again.

It couldn't be happening. No. Louis Tomlinson did not just kiss him that passionately. In front of everyone.

"Sweet" Louis muttered in the kiss, nibbling at Marcel's bottom lip before leaving.

When Louis went back to his place in the floor, Marcel still couldn't believe it. Once he sat down, his eyes found Marcel again.

This time, the smug in his face was evident and so were the crinkles in his eyes caused by his smile.

He must be so happy he got to embarrass me. He'll tell everyone how shit of a kisser I am, Marcel thought.

But he didn't want to believe that. He always believed Louis was not of that kind.

So the game kept going on and Marcel felt Louis' eyes on him constantly. I have to leave, he thought. Before I make a fool of myself.

People was kissing and laughing and his kiss with Louis was a mere memory now. But not for Marcel, he still have it on his mouth. Lingering.

Like that, the game was over and everyone was standing up. Marcel, fingers on lips, stood up and try to runaway from there.

Marcel was half on his way to the door when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and lips against his ear.

"Don't you dare leaving, babe" someone whispered. And by someone, Marcel meant Louis.

"You can't leave me like this. Not after tasting your lips" he kept saying, taking a gentle bite on Marcel's earlobe.

"Laugh now and get over with this" Marcel said, pushing Louis' arms away, still thinking it was impossible Louis was interested in him.

Marcel was taking a step away from Louis when he felt his arms again wrapped around his waist.

"You're so wrong, Marcel" wait, did Louis even know his name? As saying so, he spin him around until they are face to face.

Louis hands cupped Marcel's face, leaning it down so they were mere inches away, breathing each other, feeling so close.

"I kissed you and I want your lips back on mine, is that wrong?" Louis breathed out in Marcel's mouth.

Marcel shook his head "no" Louis smiled "good". They kept like this for a few moments until Louis spoke again "wanna dance?"

Marcel nodded and let Louis lead him to the dance floor "now relax" he whispered in Marcel's ear.

"I can't dance" Marcel blushed "I don't care, it's just an excuse to be close to you" Louis grinned putting his hand on Marcel's back

Marcel started moving his feet clumsily, eyes on the floor "don't worry, babe, I'll guide you" Louis told him pressing their bodies together

At that, Louis took his hand and buried his head on Marcel's neck, his breath tickling the skin.

"Breathe" Louis told him, planting a kiss on the skin as his feet led the way "breathe" he repeated kissing him again.

"You're so tense" Louis said as he brought his hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat "calm down" he went on his tiptoes and pecked him

Marcel's heartbeat went faster at the kiss so Louis pulled away and muttered an "oops, sorry"

"No" Marcel said, pressing their foreheads together "keep kissing me" Louis smiled sweetly "magic word?" he said, "please" Marcel begged

"If you ask me..." Louis grinned evilly as he went on his tiptoes again to catch Marcel's lips with his teeth

Marcel closed his eyes as Louis are him alive, biting, licking, savoring every inch of his mouth. "Sweet" Louis said in the kiss.

"God Marcel" Louis said resting his head on Marcel's chest, his feet dancing again and leading Marcel's as well.

"I love your lips" Louis said, feeing his breathe heavy and taking Marcel's pace.

Marcel embraced Louis' tighter and rested his chin on his head. "You do?"

"Yeah" Louis smiled, holding Marcel's hand and bringing it to his lips, sweetly.

"Want to know a secret?" Louis asked, smiling "uhu" Marcel answered back.

"The bottle didn't fall on me" Louis giggled "it didn't?" Marcel frowned

"You closed your eyes so... Erm I kinda cheated" Louid bit his lip, worrying it

"You wanted to-" Marcel breathed out "kiss me?"

"I still want to, I never stopped wanting to kiss you" Louis said, barely blushing.

"Good thing I feel the same" Marcel said as he kissed him softly

And like that, dancing clumsily surrounded by people but just feeling each other, they promised more kisses will come.


	4. I'm not being professional

It was his last appointment of the day. Louis was so tired already but well, work was work. Being a massagist wasn' t always easy but he loved it.

He loved the human body in all shapes and forms. And when he touched it, when he felt the muscles under his fingers... He was practically in heaven.

The bell rang and Louis' took his appointment list. He read the last name on it.

Marcel Styles.

Louis sighed. Marcel who? Never heard of him. Seemed like a new client.

There we go, he thought to himself. Please, let it pass quickly, I want to go home, he kept telling himself.

And then he opened the door and he forgot what he was thinking. He forgot everything, really.

"Hi" said the boy in front of him. And by the boy in front of him Louis meant the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Maybe not for everyone's eyes but Louis was different. Louis had seen beauty in all its forms. And believe him, that boy was beautiful.

"Hello" Louis smiled at him but the boy -Marcel, right?- was staring at the ground, all shy. "Come in, please".

And Louis would be lying to himself if he didn't enjoy the moment he lead him inside by taking a gentle grip on his arm.

Marcel looked at Louis' hand in his arm -yeah, Louis hold it there way more than necessary, sue him- and blushed. 

"Oh, sorry, can't resist cute boys" Louis said after loosing his grip on Marcel as he got red and red, "huh?" Marcel asked, confused.

"Nevermind" Louis took a step back feeling how Marcel got tense. He bit his lip in frustration. God, he was beautiful.

As an inveterate observer, Louis took notice of Marcel's eyes -not easy considering the thick of his glasses. 

Green. Fresh grass kind of green. And Louis wondered if anyone else took notice of that ever.

Marcel never stopped looking at the ground but a mere glimpse of his eyes was enough for Louis to know he'd love to drown in them.

"Massage" Louis teased, scratching his neck. 50% of him really asked him to take his clothes off for the massage but the other 50%...

The other 50% was his selfish self wanting Marcel to take his clothes so he could stare at his bare body.

Being a massagist, Louis usually took his time to analyze each inch of the human body. And no one could tell him not to because well, work.

"Can you turn around?" Marcel asked, his cheeks turning raging pink. Louis giggled "no need to be shy, I'm gonna touch you anyways"

Louis nodded though, as he turned around as Marcel demanded. Good thing he had a mirror just in front of him but shh, no one needs to know.

Like that, Marcel started unbottoning his shirt. Louis was delighted by the sight and he had to bite down a "need some help in there?"

Louis looked at the mirror. He, in a tank top, ink peeking off the cloth. And then was Marcel. Shirt with patterns, glasses and slicked hair

They looked different and that's maybe what made Marcel so appealing to him. He was like no one he had ever crossed path with.

Louis' eyes turned to Marcel again and what he found left him breathless. He wasn't expecting that. Not at all.

Marcel was muscled. MUSCLED. Louis' jaw hit the ground. And by muscled he meant perfect defined abs. Not overworked. Just perfect.

"Do I need to take my pants as well?" Marcel asked oblivious at the fact Louis was watching him wide eyed. "Yeah, pants off" Louis grinned.

Louis was not being professional cause really, he just needed Marcel's shirt off to do his massage. But hey, he couldn't resist.

Now, thanks to his cheekiness, Louis had Marcel in his briefs. Only. Marcel, with his tanned and beautiful body. Just in briefs.

"Lay down" Louis demanded, turning around and trying hard not to stare too long at Marcel's collarbones. Fuck. He wanted to lick them so bad

Marcel walked to the stretcher, hands on crotch, and avoided eye contact with Louis until he was in front of it "upward or downward?"

"Downward" Louis said. "Whatever gives me a better look on your ass" he thought.

Marcel lied down on the stretcher, ass now in Louis' line sight. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Breathe in" Louis told himself.

Louis walked to him, licking his lips, eager. Marcel had his head down already but Louis could really feel how flushed he really was.

"I need to take your briefs off as well" Louis said, grinning devilish as he put his hands on the cloth "may I?" he asked

Marcel breathed out an "hmphh" and Louis bit down a moan as he pulled his hands down Marcel's brief and took them off.

That was it. Louis had Marcel's body naked on his stretcher, awating for his hands to work on him. Oh, how he loved his job.

"Be professional, be professional" he reminded himself. But the thoughts got lost when he first laid his hands on him.

With his free hand Louis took the oil and spread it on hi's back "Hmm, it's cold" Marcel commented, Louis giggled "it will heat in a second"

He was not only talking about the oil. He was talking about how his pants were getting tight at the view and the feel of Marcel's muscles.

His fingers were now on Marcel's broad shoulders, massaging them and memorizing each inch. Marcel squirmed at it.

"Sorry babe, I'll be careful" Louis whispered in his ear, all smug at the fact he made him blush again.

He kept digging his hands deeper in Marcel's skin, enjoying every second of the contact. "Maybe I should change my position" Louis proposed

Louis didn't let Marcel answer, he just lowered the stretcher with the remote and positioned his legs at each side of Marcel's torso.

"Better like this" Louis smiled and if he used Marcel's ass as a support to climb the stretcher, no one needed to know. 

"Are you comfortable, Marcel?" Louis asked, cheekily "yeah" he earned from the boy underneath him. "There we go" Louis grinned.

Louis leaned down on Marcel and breathed in his scent before starting working on his shoulders again. 

"Louis" Marcel whispered suddenly. Louis smiled. He knew his name. Stupid, of course he knows. You're his massagist now.

"Tell me" Louis asked, his fingers slipping down Marcel's back. "What's that?" he asked "what's what?" Louis frowned "that" he repeated

And then Louis understood. It's not easy to hide a hard on when you're laying on top of someone, is it?

"Already told you, can't resist cute boys" it was Louis' turn to blush.

"But I'm not cute" Marcel commented "well, tell that to my dick" Louis brought his oil-stained hands to his mouth "oh fuck, I'm too blunt"

Without warning, Marcel turned around, taking Louis' thighs in his hands so he wouldn't fall over.

Louis thanked the support, taking Marcel's hands with his in a tight grip. Marcel was partly blushing, partly smirking.

Like that, Marcel's eyes travelled down Louis' body until they stopped on his crotch. "I'm not cute" Marcel pointed out, biting out a smile.

Louis burst into laughter "did you just tell that to my dick?" his eyes full of tears of joy "you told me to, didn't you?" Marcel answered

"Compliant one you are" Louis leaned down, face mere inches away from Marcel's "I guess" Marcel said with a cracked voice

"I can be compliant too" Louis' breath ghosted over Marcel's skin "so you better ask me to stop touching you before I get unstoppable"

As an answer, Marcel took Louis' hand and put it in his neck. His eyes, defiant, anticipated what he was about to say "touch me"

"With pleasure" Louis, fingers still in oil, caressed Marcel's neck earning a few purrs from him. Louis' eyes crinkled with fond.

"Don't make me responsible of what I'll do to you if you keep telling me things like this" Louis whispered "I take charge" Marcel commented

"Good, cause I swear I'm gonna lose control of my body if we keep this up" Louis commented, finally attacking Marcel's neck with his lips

"Ask me to stop kissing you" Louis said keeping up the game, parting his lips as he sucked on Marcel's skin, leaving marks.

"Keep kissing me" Marcel managed to say poorly because his voice constantly broke with pants as Louis' lips were working on him. "Please"

Louis brought his tongue down Marcel's neck after claiming the skin in there as "his".

And, as he had wanted from the beginning, he licked Marcel's collarbone biting it when the desire got so strong he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not being professional" Louis giggled as he attacked the skin again, tongue playfully leaving a trace behind "I don't want you to be"

"So, can you unprofessionally fuck me already?" Marcel whimpered as his toes curled under Louis' sinful tongue.

"You got a dirty mouth" Louis stopped mere inches away from his lips "I like it" and then he kissed him like he meant it. Which he did

"You taste like sin" Louis said between kisses "and I'm willing to go astray" Marcel moaned at that.

"You taste like sin" Louis said between kisses "and I'm willing to go to hell if it's like that" Marcel moaned, Louis biting his tongue.

"So, sin and fuck me" Marcel begged for the second time as Louis licked his mouth "needy, are we?" Louis asked, Marcel just whimpered

Louis took off his tanktop, ink fully visible now. Marcel licked his lips and Louis' eyes noticed Marcel was completely naked

He smiled. Marcel was as hard as him. Good. Teasing time.

As he pulled his pants off and enjoyed how Marcel eyes widened at his nakedness, he took advantage of his distraction to put Marcel on him.

"Hey" Marcel pouted, knowing he just lost his power over the situation "what? are you complaining?" Louis laughed. A kiss was held as a nope

"This is when I ask you to stroke me" Louis smiled, hard as ever with Marcel's body pressed against his "and when I just do" Marcel said

Marcel said as he was told to and Louis arched his back as he wrapped his hand around his dick. God, they were big.

"I'm totally going to hell" Louis breathed out body reacting to Marcel's big unexperienced hands "not before I make you come" Marcel giggled

"Then ride me" Louis let out, sweat pearling his skin and covering his and Marcel's already covered in oil bodies "as you wish" Marcel whispered in his ear

Marcel started to lift his body so he could align his ass with Louis' dick. "Hey, aren't you gonna get ready?" Louis frowned.

"I like it rough" Louis blinked repeatedly, Marcel laughed. Louis stared at him in awe "God, were have you been all my life?"

And maybe that's what Louis saw in him, that's what he liked at first.

Marcel looked like an innocent guy but deep down, he was unpredictable.

And Louis loved to mess with plans, never know what would happen next. He liked it like that.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Marcel had already got deep in his cock "FUCK" he screamed in pain, tears in his eyes

"Slow down, babe" Louis told him, worried "no" Marcel answered back "I can take it" he smiled, pain still on his face

Louis nodded, hands on Marcel's thighs, taking a gentle grip on them "lead the pace" he smiled at him

Marcel, hair all messy and eyes still teary, started bounding on Louis, taking him slow at first, faster as he kept going

They were both panting now, backs arching in pleasure, gasping for air. Louis' nails scratching Marcel's skin, Marcel screaming his name

Close, close, close.

And like that, a mess of oil, sweat and whimpers, Louis came, followed by Marcel a few seconds after.

It took them a while to recover, to catch their breathes and steady their respiration.

"I owe you a massage" Louis giggled as he let Marcel bury his head on the crook of his neck.

"If all your massages are like that, I name myself your one and only client" Marcel kissed his neck, sweetly

"Consider yourself my one and only, then" Louis whispered as he placed a kiss on Marcel's messy hair

And Louis knew right there and then that Marcel Styles will forever be the name in the top of his appointment's list.


	5. Be my adventure

Photographer!Louis and Model!Harry, based on my post http://harryislouis-home.tumblr.com/post/58148246737 :) Hope you like it!

†††

It's the last session of the day. It's late and Louis' tired. He just wants to go home and drown in self-pity. His life is empty and meaningless.

He needs something new to happen, he needs some adventure, some romance, even. He needs his life to change.

Dont' get him wrong. Louis loves his job, he loves his camera. He had known photography was the love of his life since forever.

Sometimes it's not enough. He feels alone. His camera can't keep him company and yeah, he feels alone. 

There he is on a Friday night. To put the icing on the cake his work mates are one and he has to do the photoshoot alone with the model.

He looks at his schedule to find the model's name. Styles something. He finds the name. He was right. Harry Styles.

He bets Harry's just another spoiled kid with a pretty face. Louis sighs. Please, let it end fast. And then, he enters the set.

Wow. 

His brilliant mind can't think of any other way to describe what he finds in front of him. Wow.

Louis should be used to beauty by now considering he takes photographies of models on a daily basis for a living.

But he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy that was standing in front of him as if he hadn't seen beauty in his whole life.

Harry Styles is the first boy Louis had looked with an unprofessional eye. And by that he means he wouldn't mind having him on top of him.

Harry Styles is the first boy Louis had looked with an unprofessional eye. And by that he means he wouldn't mind having him on top of him.

"Hi" Louis says, extending his hand for Harry to shake it "hey there, beautiful" the stranger says as he, as expected, shakes his hand.

Wait a fucking second. What was that? Louis frowns "excuse me?" Louis says, not sure he heard it right.

"I'm confused" Harry starts saying. So is Louis. "I mean, you're taking pictures of me" Louis nods "yeah, what's the problem with that?"

"I'm confused cause you're taking pictures of me and" Harry cocks his head and stares him intensely "it should be the other way round"

"Well I-" Louis turns red "see? I should taking picture of you right now" Harry smiles -are those dimples?- "you're cute when you blush"

"That was uncalled for" Louis says, eyes on the floor "it's always the right moment to tell someone pretty he's pretty" Harry points out

"Is this how you do your photoshoots? You flirt with your photographers?" Harry smiles at that "only with the ones I'd fuck"

"Enough" Louis takes the camera on his hands to have something to get distracted with "time to get to work" Louis says with a straight face

"As you wish, sir" Harry says smirking enough so the dimples show. The fact he called him sir shouldn't have turned Louis as much as it did.

When Harry starts to undress, Louis gulps. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He forgot it was a beach photoshoot. That means Harry almost naked. Fuck.

Louis' fucked. And not in the way he'd like to.

Harry takes the bathrobe off and he stands there, with his ass right in Louis' line of sight. His ass in a tight swimsuit, he must add.

"You can touch it if you want, sweetheart" Harry says and Louis steps out of his reverie "what?" Louis asks "you were staring" he adds

"Professional reasons" Louis says. Fuck, that's a poor excuse. Harry bursts into laughter "sure professional reasons" he repeats mocking him

Harry stands there, waiting for Louis to start taking pictures. Fuck, for a second he forgot the reason he was there for. Photoshoot. Okay.

So Louis starts taking pictures and God, now that he has time to watch him from close, he notices the tattoos in his chest. Louis' fucked.

Louis wishes he could slide his fingers across the skin, feel its touch. He stays focused on the swallows and so does the camera.

After a few pictures, Louis starts looking at Harry's eyes. They're glowing. It must be he's on the spotlight. But he knows it's not that.

"You have to look more passionate" Louis says. It's not Harry's doing bad, it's just that he wants to probe his limits.

"More" Harry stops at his tracks. He licks his lips "passionate" he remarks the word, biting his bottom lip, defiant stare on Louis.

"Yeah" Louis nods "come here then" Louis frowns "come here, let me show you" Harry says, hands on his waist, waiting.

It's late, and Louis wants to go home so he does as demanded. He leaves the camera on a stool and approaches Harry.

Mere seconds after, Louis' pinned against the decorated wall, Harry's hand tight around his tie, his body cornering him.

"You want passion" Harry doesn't hesitate and leans down to kiss Louis "I'm gonna give you passion" he smiles widely, dimples showing.

"Harry" Louis says, taken aback "yeah sir?" Louis was about to ask him to stop but fuck it. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him

"We should be taking pictures" Harry grins, knowing that's actually what they should be doing but unable to take his hands off Louis.

"Let's be unprofessional" Louis says, attacking Harry's neck with his lips "wow, who would have said it, you, all suited up, a bad boy" 

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Harry" Louis said, pressing his body harder against Harry's just in need of being close to him. Closer

"Well your cover is pretty beautiful" Harry says as he starts marking his neck "I bet you're way prettier while you're being fucked, though"

Louis moans. Fuck, this is what he was talking about. Adventure, romance. Passion. This is what Louis wanted. A change.

"Fuck me then" Louis almost begs "whoah whoah whoah, eager, are we?" Harry answers, biting his lip in pure lust.

Louis has no time to keep his dignity so he begs "please" Harry's all smug and dimples and glowing eyes "as you wish" he breathes "sir"

Harry starts working on Louis' neck, sucking gently at first, biting and nibbling then, leaving the skin red, claiming it as his.

"You don't know what you do to me" Louis breathes hardly as he tangles his fingers in Harry's hair "I'm pretty sure I'm about to fuck you"

"Cheeky bastard" Louis snorts rolling his eyes as he feels Harry's teeth nailing in his skin "but you love it, sir" Harry says while sucking

"I swear if you keep calling me sir I'm gonna come without even been touched" Louis manages to say, head resting on the Wall

"Sir" Harry says looking right into Louis' eyes "sir" he remarks by biting his lip "sir" he whispers in his ear, nibbling at the earlobe

Louis tries to take off his clothes but Harry stops him "let me do it" he nods and leaves his arms hanging at each side of his torso

Louis watches Harry as he puts his hands through the cloth to take it off. He can tell he's enjoying it by the way his eyes got darker.

When Harry's done he stares at his chest, the tattoo on Harry's sight. "Fuck, Louis" he says before closing the distance between their lips

"Touch me" Louis begs, taking Harry's hand in his and leading it to his dick "touch me" he says, breathless this time "please"

Harry shushes him, stopping his hand by his stomach, caressing Louis' happy trail "don't rush it" he smiles, teasingly "let's keep it slow"

"I hate you" Louis breathes out. Harry's such a teaser and he's in such a need "you won't be saying that when you come screaming my name"

"Okay we'll keep it slow" Louis nods finally knowing he has already lost the battle "now please, could you kiss me, at least?" he begs again

"Don't think I don't want this as much as you" Harry says suddenly "it's just that I want your taste to linger" and like that, he kisses him

Louis almost melts right there and then. Not only Harry Styles is a piece of God send from Heavens. He's sweet as well and wow. Fuck.

He gets lost in the kiss. It's sweet, gentle and so painfully slow his knees would have given out if it wasn't for Harry's body against his

Harry's tongue starts teasing him, licking his bottom lip first and pushing his way into his mouth. Of course, Louis opens it, willingly. 

Louis moans and Harry smiles in the kiss, knowingly. Bastard, Louis thinks. He knows what he's doing to him, he knows it too well.

He's about to beg again because, really, he doesn't think he can't handle Harry teasing him much more but then, Harry's hand is on his dick.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"No need to beg more, honey" Harry giggles. If Louis wasn't that focused on the feel of Harry's hand pumping him, he would have damned him.

And as his kisses, Harry's strokes on his dick are slow. And it must be Louis' need but it looks like it turns slower each time. Fuck, Harry

"Faster" Louis manages to say between pants "faster". He gets surprised when Harry attends his demand and he swears he can see stars.

"Moan for me" Harry asks him, attempting to slow the pace of his strokes if he doesn't. Louis' moan comes hard from the back of his throat.

"Good boy" Harry mutters fastening his pace as Louis' moans get deeper and louder. Harry looks so smug while Louis tries to breathe properly

Louis looks down. Harry's hand pumping his dick hard -thank God- and then he sees Harry's hard rock as well but he's not doing anything to release it.

"Want me to help you with that?" Louis smiles, smugly "no" Harry says, biting his lip "I want no contact, I just want to be inside you"

"What are you waiting for, then?" Louis says, knees giving out by the continued up and down of Harry's hand

As an answer, Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist and lifts him until his legs are around his waist, 

Harry presses their bodies harder against each other "you're right" his dimples show "no use in waiting" Louis' breathes heavily knowing what's about to happen 

Harry pounds into him and Louis blesses his lonely nights at his flat fingering himself cause otherwise, that would have hurt like hell

"Okay in there?" Harry asks before moving, actually worried he was hurting Louis. Louis' smile softens and he looks at him with fond "yeah"

At that, Harry starts moving, arms tightly wrapped around his waist as if he was scarred Louis would slip away if he wasn't holding him.

"Don't let me go" Louis mutters as if he was reading Harry's thoughts, his legs grabbing him firmly, head rested on his shoulder.

"I won't, Louis" Harry mutters as he fastens his thrusts, Louis moaning part in pleasure part in pain "I won't" he repeats, reassuringly

Harry starts groaning as well and that's Louis' breaking point. He comes hard against both their stomachs, moaning.

Louis arches his back as he rides his orgasm and Harry catches his lips in a quick sloppy kiss. Seconds after, Harry's coming messily inside of him, "Louis" falling from his lips in a scream

Louis smiles widely. Fuck, he can't believe he heard his name been screamed by lips as plump and perfect as Harry's. He can't believe he's right there now, in his arms.

Louis tries to breathe properly and in the meantime, he rests his head on Harry's chest and starts kissing the swallows that mesmerized him at first. 

"Do you think we can continue with the photos?" Louis giggles against Harry's skin "I look horrible" Harry answers. Louis pulls away and blinks repeatedly "no, you don't"

Louis takes a stray of hair out of Harry's forehead "you look beautiful" Harry bluses a bit and there's a hint of the dimples in the corners of his mouth "even more beautiful like this"

"Besides, you look so sexy with your 'I just fucked' hair and all that sweat in your face" Louis admits to Harry and himself "I'd fuck you again"

"Don't give me any ideas" Harry says as he leans down and bites Louis' bottom lip gently, sucking it into his mouth

"Well, stop teasing me with that sinful mouth of yours then" Louis breathes against Harry's lips "I just can't stop kissing you" and as a proof, he kisses him again

Louis tries to pull away, his inner professional trying to take control of his body, but Harry's arms are so tight around him and he feels so safe and comforted that he just keeps kissing him.

Fuck the work. Fuck the photoshoot. They have all the night to do that. And they are too horny to care, too full of each other, too eager.

"I wish all the photoshoots were like this" Harry smiles fondly at him "but well, not all photographers make me want to lit myself on fire" he continues

"Now that you found me I'd appreciate if you just fucked in our shared photoshoots" Louis says, blushing. Was he reallly asking for Harry to stop fucking others? For him?

Is he really asking Harry, a stranger he just fucked, to stop messing around and fuck him and only him? 

There's a 90% possibility Harry will tell him to fuck off because he has no right to ask him that. They just met, for fuck's sake. Louis' crazy if he thinks he'll agree to that.

But well, damn him if he doesn't try. He found Harry and it's kind of a bless. He came when he most needed someone to hold on to.

"So you're asking me to keep this up, to not let this be a one night stand, right?" Harry asks and Louis nods "yeah" he blushes fiercely

"Then this is all I have to say" Harry leans down and kisses him gently, both smiling at the kiss "yes" Harry's eyes are full of joy "yes" he repeats and he kisses him over and over again

"Yes, sir" he repeats over and over again, knowing what that goddamn word does to Louis. He pecks Louis repeatedly and it may be the sweetest thing Louis' has ever witnessed.

And just like that, Louis knows he found what he was looking for. Adventure in the form of a tattooed curly haired boy. And he may be wrong, but he feels like the adventure might turn into love. Sooner than he thinks.


	6. The loud type

"Did I hurt you?" 

"It was worth it"

[Flashback]

Harry and Louis kissing, both panting and Louis asks "Harry-- can I?" cause he wants Harry and he needs to be sure he's ready.

Louis has waited so long for Harry but he didn't want to rush him. He wanted their first time to be perfect. For him. And for Harry. Perfect.

Harry is shaking, lips trembling as well. But his voice is firm when he says "I'm ready, Louis. I want to do this. Please, make love to me"

So Louis kisses him, slowly, trying to soothe him as his hands travel down his body to take off his shirt "I love you" he mutters lowly.

Harry's so nervous but God, Louis feels like Heaven, so he lets his hands explore his body, touch him, feel him. He lets Louis make him his.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Harry" Louis says biting his lip and trying to contain his urge to fuck him merciless "but I need you so much"

"The only way you have of hurting me is to stop touching me" Harry breathes out, feeling his pants tightening "so please, keep touching me"

"They are gonna hear us" Louis giggles as he thinks of the tents next to theirs "well, let's give them a show, then" Harry grins

"I can't wait to know if you're the loud type" Louis admits, biting on Harry's lip gently "can't wait to hear you moan my nam

"Please" Harry groans in response "God, Harry" Louis hands scratch Harry's chest "if you keep like that I won't be able to keep this gentle"

"I don't want you to be gentle, Louis" Harry blushes as he talks "I want to feel you now and I want to be able to feel you tomorrow"

"Are you asking me to-" Louis starts saying but Harry shuts him up with a fierce kiss "I'm asking you to make me scream"

"I'll see what I can do" Louis teases "you could start undressing yourself, too much clothes between us. I want you naked" Harry demands

"Eager are we?" Louis chuckles and Harry chews his lip "off" he breathes out, getting hornier by the second "now" his eyes dark in pure lust

"As you wish" he smiles at Harry and he starts taking his clothes off as slow as he can "faster" Harry says but Louis doesn't obey "urgh"

"You're cruel" Harry whispers, pouting as Louis finally takes his shirt and pants off "you have seen nothing, babe" Louis smiles teasingly

"I'm gonna make you beg for it" Harry's eyes widen, Louis smiles "you're gonna beg for me" Harry's pupils grow "and you're gonna love it"

"And now little Haz is gonna finger himself" Louis says in a baby voice, mocking "not as if I hadn't done it before" Harry says shamelessly

It's Louis' eyes turn to widen but Harry's joy just lasts a second "oh, yeah?" Harry nods "I did it" Harry breathes out "thinking of you"

"Show me" Louis says catching Harry's lips in his for a second "and tell me how did you imagine me" Harry blushes, suddenly "oh" he mutters

"Well, first" Harry says as he bring his fingers to his mouth "I lick my fingers" with that, Louis nods and licks his lips "yeah"

Harry sucks his fingers into his mouth, tongue coming between them, slowly licking the fingertips. Louis' hand go straight to his dick.

"And then I bring them to my hole" Harry smiles as Louis starts stroking himself, eyes tightly closed "yeah" he moans

"No, Louis, open your eyes. I'm telling you how I did it" Harry kisses Louis tenderly "but you need to see it with your own eyes as well"

"O-kay" Louis breathes, the sound of his hand pumping his dick fast filling the small tent. Harry giggles "so, where was I" he bites his lip

"You were about to finger yourself" Louis says between pants, his pace on his dick fastening "right" Harry smiles and his dimples peek out.

Harry -finally- slips one finger in his hole and groans at the sensation "I remember it was weird at first" Harry starts telling "but then-"

"Then I started thinking about you Louis" Harry says, red painting his cheeks "and I scissored my fingers at the thought of your lips on me"

"Fuck Harry" Louis feels so close but he doesn't want to come yet. It's hard though, with Harry turning into a mess as he fingers himself.

"And what was I doing with my lips, Harry?" Louis asks as Harry's too lost in the contact to even notice Louis stopped jerking off.

Harry's about to start his telling when Louis leans down and whispers in his ear "lay down, love" Harry, eyes closed and silent, obeys him

"So-" Harry starts saying as he feels how Louis sits astride him, legs spreaded at each side of his torso, his fingers still deep inside him

"I imagined you-" Harry has to stop talking because Louis' now fully on top of him, lips sucking into his neck, claiming the skin as his

"Keep talking" Louis says, licking the bruised skin "I imagined you biting my collarbones and-" before he continues, Louis does exactly that

Harry should have imagined it. Louis was going to bring to life his thoughts and he wondered if he'd be able to last much.

Harry stretches his hole, air stuck in his throat as Louis' fingers grab his curls, pushing his head back, teeth attacking his collarbones.

"What else?" Louis parts his mouth and blows hot air against the sensitive skin "you--" Harry breathes out "you started kissing my stomach"

"What else?" Louis parts his mouth and blows hot air against the sensitive skin "you--" Harry breathes out "you started kissing my stomach"

"Keep fingering yourself" Louis demands biting Harry's stomach earning a groan from his lips. Harry breathes heavily and adds another finger

"Then I imagined you licking my happy trai-" Harry can't continue because Louis' lips are already where he said teeth biting the skin gently

His teeth start playing with Harry's happy trail, leaving sloppy kisses here and there "then-" Harry stops "hmm?" Louis mutters

Louis doesn't need Harry to say it out loud, he knows exactly what he has to do. He smiles widely as he takes Harry's cock in his tiny hand.

"Let me guess" Louis looks up and Harry opens his eyes "hmm" Harry mutters "then I let you fuck my mouth, isn't it?" Louis smirks, teasingly

Harry nods and Louis smirks "I guessed that much" lust showing in his blue eyes, he bring them down to focus on Harry's dick.

Harry nods and Louis smirks "I guessed that much" lust showing in his blue eyes, he bring them down to focus on Harry's dick.

Taking pity of Harry, Louis' engulfs Harry's length into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing. He hears Harry moan and he smiles to himself

"Fuck--" Harry groans, back arching. Louis keeps bobbing his head up and down Harry's dick, cheeks hollowing.

Louis keeps working on it and Harry's dick hits the back of his throat, but he keeps his pace, sweet moans falling from Harry's lips.

When Harry feels he's about to come, he grabs Louis' head and makes him stop sucking him off, lifting him until they are face to face.

Louis' eyes ask the question his lips can't "I don't want to come like this, Louis" Harry says, resting Louis' forehead in his.

"I want to come while you're inside me" Harry closes his eyes, his breathe hitting Louis' cheek "I want you to come with me" he mutters

Louis pupils grow, mouth drying at the mere thought of it "you're ready then" he insists and Harry nods "I just need to feel you inside me"

"My time to guide you" Louis whispers in Harry's ear, goosebumps filling Harry's skin. Louis smiles and Harry starts to shake slightly.

Louis buries his head in Harry's neck, planting a sweet kiss on the skin. "Shhh, it's gonna be alright, babe" he mutters, soothingly.

"I know" Harry breathes out "I'm looking after you" Louis says, kissing his neck again as he gets up on his elbows, body over Harry's.

"Now, wrap your legs around my waist" Louis says, hand reaching out to take a condom and as Harry does as he's told, he puts it on.

When Louis feels Harry so close to him, he can't help but grind against him and Harry groans, voice all deep and raspy.

"Fuck me" Harry says, legs tightening around Louis' waist, toes curling at the friction of their crotches "please" it's Louis' turn to moan

"I thought you'd never ask" Louis giggles against Harry's hair as he positions himself to slip his dick into Harry "fuck me" Harry repeats

Like that, as Louis peppers Harry's neck with kisses and little bites, he enters him, slowly. Harry's arms tighten around his shoulders.

"I'm fine" Harry says as if he could read Louis' mind. He nods and kisses Harry's skin until getting to the shoulder, biting it.

Louis doesn't need anything more, he thrusts into Harry, getting deep into him. Their moans rumble in the tent and he moans louder.

Harry's nails scratch Louis' back and the pain turns him even more, so he rolls his hips and thrusts into Harry fiercely, both panting.

Louis keeps it at a slow pace at first but Harry gets needy, dick painfully hard against both their stomachs; so he fastens his thrusts.

The tent is filled with muffled screams, moans and groans. Their foreheads pearled with sweat, mouths dry and teary eyes.

"I'm-" Harry groans as Louis hits his prostate over and over again. Not even a second after both Harry and Louis come.

Louis feels Harry coming down both their stomachs as he, himself, comes in Harry, biting his lip so hard he brings blood to his tongue.

As they start coming down of their high, their breathing steady, Harry rests his head in Louis' shoulder, lips rested on his collarbones.

"Lou-" Harry says but he stops mid sentence cause his voice breaks "I love you" Louis says taking advantage of Harry's pause.

"Thank you" Harry says, finally, eyes still full of tears from the pain it caused him at first "for what, babe?" Louis lifts his chin.

"For waiting" Harry smiles fondly at him and Louis wipes his cheeks with his thumbs, mirroring his glare "I'd wait a lot more for you"

"Would you?" Harry pouts, still unsure "Harry, you're worth waiting for" Louis giggles and kisses the tip of his nose, tenderly.

"I won't be able to leave this tent tomorrow, though" Harry chuckles while Louis frowns "why?"

"Because 1. I'll be too sore to even move 2. God, the people in the tents beside ours must have heard. AWKWARD" Harry grins, blushing.

"Oh, Haz, you're blushing now?" Louis teases him and laughs at Harry's red cheeks "we weren't that loud" Louis insists.

"Really?" Harry says now, hopeful. Louis bites down his lip, containing his laugh "no" and he covers his mouth, bursting in laughter.

"Silly" Harry pouts but as soon as he focus on how Louis' eyes glow, his lips twitch in a smile "I got to check it, though" Louis says

"Check what" Harry frowns "if you're the loud type" Louis giggles "and let me tell you" Harry blushes "that you totally are"


	7. A kiss for a year

"10, 11, 12..." Harry wakes up as he feels a pair of lips crashing sweetly over and over again against his "Lou?" he mutters "13, 14..."

Finally, he opens one eye and finds Louis on top of him pecking him repeatedly. "Lou?" he asks again, confused "15, 16, 17..." 

"What are you doing, Lou?" he insists, his eyes wide open this time. Louis sushes him and pecks him again "18..." Harry frowns "Lou?"

"You're dense, aren't you?" Louis laughs and cups his jaw as he supports his body with just one arm so he don't collapse on Harry's chest

"Damn, I lost count" Louis smirks mischievously "I'll have to start all over again" like that, he leans down and starts kissing Harry again

This time, the kisses take longer. Louis bites and sucks Harry's lips into his, making sure his tongue doesn't miss any corner of his mouth.

"One..." Louis bites his bottom lip "two" he slips his tongue inside Harry's mouth, exploring it "three" he smiles and bites him again

Harry restrains himself from smiling "you're really not doing this, are you?" Louis giggles "I am" he kisses the tip of his nose "four"

"A kiss for every year" Louis bites the inside of his cheek. He can't hide how pleased he's with himself.

"What about a kiss for every year we're gonna be together?" Harry teases. Louis stares at him with eyes open-wided. "I can't do that"

Harry pouts at that and pretends to get all sad "and why's that?" Louis ends up smiling brighter.

"Honey, if I had to kiss you for every year we're gonna be together, you and I would never leave this bed again. And we have things to do"

"Things to do? Like what?" Harry teases again. 20s are making him feel invincible.

"Like making love until our knees can't hold our bodies, for example" Louis grins as Harry turns red worrying his bottom lip "I'd love that"

"But first things first" Louis leans down and chuckles before pecking his boyfriend. "Where were we?"


	8. Only the coat on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's based in this Tumblr post http://t.co/NhJsrSC9ZX (Louis has just been seen wearing a big coat and well--) Enjoy!

"Haz" Louis whispers almost for himself. "Yeah, love?" Harry answers reading Louis' body language. He wants something.

"Can you-" Louis starts from the other side of the couch. Harry gets closer.

"Go ahead, darling" Harry says resting his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. "You'll laugh at me" Louis replie

"I won't" Harry assures "pinky promise?" Harry smiles "whole hand promise" he answers back tangling their fingers together.

They both blush and have to hold themselves from singing Little things to each other.

"So I was wondering if you-- erm" Harry starts giggling, he loves when he makes Louis nervous.

"If you could--" Harry furrows his brow, encouraging Louis to finish his sentence "if-you-could-wear-your-burberry-coat-for-a-week"

"What?" Harry has to put his hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He was not expecting that.

"Please" Harry realizes Louis' dead serious about it. "Yeah, of course I can... But what for?" at that, Louis turns bright red.

"I want to-- I want to wear it while you're out so I-- I want it to have your smell on it" Louis curls up in a ball and waits.

"OH, LOU!" Harry jumps forward and catches Louis' little body into his arms, hugging him tightly "of course I will wear it!"

"I just-- I'm gonna miss you. This way is- less hard, I guess?" Louis' biting his lip now, swinging backward and forward into Harry's arms

"I don't want to say goodbye, Haz" Harry hugs him tighter "don't be dramatic, honey" Louis rests his head in Harry's chest "I'm not"

"So you won't miss me, huh?" Louis grumbles, Harry giggles "of course I will, silly!" Louis pouts, though.

"Come here, let me tell you a secret" Harry grins and lets Louis get closer "Lou... Do you remember, you know... Our matching blankets?"

Louis smiles, remembering "of course I do". "Well... hmm, whenever I stay away from you I--" Harry bites his nails "I--"

"I-take-your-blanket-with-me" Harry shuts his eyes tightly because Louis' gonna laugh for the rest of his life about that.

"Oh no, YOU DON'T" Louis says, amused "that's robbery!" he grins, thinking how sweet that was. Harry winks "sue me"

"You, cheeky little bastard!" this time is Louis throwing himself against Harry's body and tickling his ribs like crazy, playfully.

"NOOOOO, NOT TICKLES PLEASE LOUIS PLEASE, HAVE MERCY" Harry groans while laughing, unstoppable "PLEASE, LOU, PLEASE PLEASE"

"Sue me" Louis answers back, nonchalantly. Harry lets his jaw drop in fake offense "I will" Louis bursts into laughter "sure"

Louis, tired of tickling his boyfriend, gives up and ends up on top of him, fingers drawing nonsense patterns in Harry's chest.

Louis, tired of tickling his boyfriend, gives up and ends up on top of him, fingers drawing nonsense patterns in Harry's chest.

"I won't take it, please Haz" Harry kisses his forehead, the touch of his lips lingering on the older boy's skiin "please"

"Okay" Louis lifts his head so his eyes are meeting Harry's now "really?" Harry blinks a few times, dimples showing "really"

"And you have to wear the coat as well" Louis pushes, grinning smugly; Harry nods "should I start now?" Louis smiles wider "yup"

"Wait a second" Harry stands up and runs to their bedroom, searching for the coat Louis' talking about. He goes back to Louis in minutes

Louis' lying down on the sofa, waiting for him "that's not the deal, dear" Harry shrugs, looking at the coat "it isn't?"

Louis stands up as well and walks in front of Harry, taking the coat off. After that, he takes his shirt off as well.

"I want you ONLY wearing the coat, Haz" Harry flushes and closes his eyes, not believing what he's hearing "Lou--" Louis giggles

Louis puts the coat on Harry's shoulders "I'm gonna get a cold, Lou" Harry mumbles "believe me honey, you're not"

"What part of ONLY the coat on don't you understand, my dear?" Louis teases. Harry rolls his eyes but brings his hand to unzip his pants.

"Too many clothes on yet, Haz" he says as Harry takes off his underwear as well, finally staying with only the coat on "you, teaser"

"You're enjoying this as much as I am" Louis closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around Harry's neck "just admit it"

"Never" Harry answers back, challenging "huh?" Louis bites his lip before going right to Harry's neck and biting his skin instead.

"Fuck" Harry lets out sighing. Louis smiles before going back to kissing that spot in his neck he knows so well. Harry's so close to moaning

"Your lack of self-control never ceases to amaze me, Haz" Louis mumbles after leaving a mark on Harry's milky skin. "Is that so?" Harry asks

Suddenly, Harry lifts Louis' body up and forces him to wrap his legs around his waist to keep the balance.

Seconds after, Louis' back's against a wall.

"Fuck you" Louis pouts as Harry starts grinding their crotches together "oh, I'm about to"

"Let me go" Louis says, floundering in Harry's arms. He pins him harder against the wall, though "you wish"

"You wanted to remember me, right?" Louis nods, blushing "well, you won't only have the coat to do so" Harry smiles, devilishly.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks, curious "you'll remember my face while I'm fucking you against this wall as well, my love"

"And you'll remember me screaming your name while I'm cumming into you too, won't you?" Louis finds hard to breathe right now.

"Let's start with the memories then, shall we?" and like that, Harry starts with what will stay vivid in Louis' mind for months.


End file.
